Lipolytic enzymes, including lipases and cutinases, have been employed in detergent cleaning compositions for the removal of oily stains. One mechanism by which lipolytic enzymes function is by hydrolyzing triglycerides to generate fatty acids. However, these enzymes are often inhibited by surfactants and other components present in cleaning composition, interfering with their ability to remove oily stains. Accordingly, the need exists for lipolytic enzymes that can function in the harsh environment of cleaning compositions.